1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to backlight control of a display panel of a portable electronic device, and more particularly, to a method for adjusting display backlight, and to an associated apparatus and an associated computer program product.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional portable electronic device implemented according to the related art, such as a multifunctional mobile phone equipped with personal digital assistant (PDA) functionalities or a PDA equipped with mobile phone functionalities, may have become an important part of everyday life since it is very helpful. In a situation where the conventional portable electronic device is utilized for showing something to the user in the dark, some problems may occur. For example, the user enters a dark room and stays in the dark room for a period of time (e.g. thirty minutes, or an hour), and then, when the user starts using the conventional portable electronic device, the user may feel that the brightness of the content displayed on the display panel of the conventional portable electronic device is too high. In another example, when the user is woken by an incoming phone call at midnight and the user would like to read the information displayed on the display panel of the conventional portable electronic device in order to determine whether to answer this phone call, the user may feel uncomfortable since the display panel is too bright for the user. Thus, a novel method is required for providing backlight control over an electronic device.